<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When in Rome by YinYangZodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571391">When in Rome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac'>YinYangZodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Capital people are called caps, Dystopia, Ennoshita and Tanaka feels, Hanamaki deserves better, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Oikawa is a bitch, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rebels, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, they grew up together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita has grown up in one of the outer cities, not part of the capital. Caps visit them monthly to insure that no one steps out of line. Ennoshita doesn't care for them. All he wants to do is live his life. But that all goes out the window when his friends become the target. He'd do anything to keep them safe.</p><p>He will do anything to keep them safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Misaki Hana &amp; Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I really wanted to write an Ennoshita-centric story, so here I am. I have no idea how long this story will be. But I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe the stupid caps are going to parade through here tomorrow," Tanaka mutters in annoyance. They're sitting in their makeshift home, sprawled out on the tattered couch they had found a week ago.</p><p>Ennoshita barely listens as Tanaka and Noya go back and forth, complaining about the situation. He's use to it and doesn't see the point in complaining. Every month, people from their capital travel through they're broken city to see what all is happening. And to knock down any of the rebels again and again. Sometimes they bring old prisoners, rebels who had been punished and 'fixed' to behave again. But it didn't matter because it was all just so the capital could keep them and the surrounding cities in check.</p><p>Ennoshita stands up from his place on the floor after a moment, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I'm gonna go get some fresh water," he says once his friends look at him. "I know the jugs are empty, so I'll take time with me to fill them," he adds.</p><p>"Be safe," Tanaka says as he moves to get up as well. He grabs one of their duffle bags that was in good shape. He helps Ennoshita put the jugs in the bag before he hands the bag over to him. "If anyone gives you trouble, let me know later. I'll take care of it."</p><p>Ennoshita nods. It was all he could do. Tanaka was the one that took care of anyone that messed with their group. He was the protector, so Ennoshita never disobeyed. Even if he hated some of the things Tanaka had to do.</p><p>The street is full of people as he steps outside. They're all racing to make the streets look organized and clean. To put everything into a pretty little box for the capital people to be impressed by. Ennoshita stops to push an empty plant pot onto its side in front of their door. If someone rights it, he'll push it back over.</p><p>The walk to the water pump is a long one. It's near the edge of the city, close to the wall that separates this city from the next one over. Ennoshita doesn't talk to anyone on his way there. There's no point. No one around him knows him, nor do they care to get to know him. And he doesn't care to get to know them either.</p><p>Once he gets to the pump there's already someone standing there. The other looks behind himself when he hears footsteps and they smile immediately. Ennoshita can't help but smile back. This person he does know.</p><p>"Chika!" Terushima exclaims excitedly and lets go of the handle of the pump. The other walks over to Ennoshita to hug him. "I can't believe Ryuu let you out without an escort. Especially with what's going on tomorrow," he says.</p><p>Ennoshita huffs and rolls his eyes. He's not Tanaka's property, but it is true that Tanaka doesn't usually let him make this water run alone. "It must have slipped his mind," he replies calmly. "He gets so worked up about the capital, it's all he can think about sometimes." Which is true. Tanaka has a one-track mind and it's usually beneficial. But sometimes it hinders him, too. "Where's Misaki? Doesn't she know you cause trouble when you're left alone?" He teases Terushima now.</p><p>"Hana's helping Hiromi clean up the main park," Terushima replies. "I told them it's pointless because the capital just has a bunch of bastards there that won't find the clean park that appealing. But Hana and Hiromi insisted on it." He goes back over to the pump with Ennoshita following.</p><p>Ennoshita kneels down to set his duffle bag down and open it. "Everyone is going to keep trying to impress the capital until we get treated better. Since all the rebels keep getting taken," he sighs while pulling out all the jugs he brought.</p><p>"Better tell Ryuu to be careful. If any of the caps hears him talking, they'll probably take him too."</p><p>Ennoshita shuddered at that thought. Losing Tanaka would be more than a problem. He, Tanaka and Noya had been a trio since they were kids. Back then they had Narita and Kinoshita with them, but Narita had been taken to the capital and Kinoshita had tried to follow. They hadn't heard from either of them in nearly ten years now. So if Tanaka disappeared too, Ennoshita wasn't sure what would happen to him and Noya.</p><p>"I'm not letting Ryuu or Noya out at all tomorrow. We have enough food to last two days, and this water should be enough," Ennoshita reassures Terushima. The other finishes grabbing the water he needs and moves. Ennoshita takes his place and begins to fill his first jug. "You better be careful too, Yuuji. The caps love young males with self-done tongue piercings," he muses.</p><p>Terushima sticks his tongue out. The shiny silver barbell just barely noticeable. That is, until Terushima opens his mouth completely to show it off. "You're just jealous because I look hot. You should let me pierce your tongue. We can match."</p><p>Ennoshita makes a face at that and looks at the water pump to make sure he won't overfill the jug. He moves onto the next one easily. "No thanks. I like my tongue how it is. And I'm not trying to 'be hot' like you." He really doesn't understand why Terushima pierced his tongue to begin with. But the way Misaki had hit him with her shoe for a solid ten minutes was priceless.</p><p>"Yeah, don't want to make you too irresistible. The caps will snatch you right up," Terushima taunted, causing Ennoshita to roll his eyes.</p><p>"The caps would probably be disgusted by my face," Ennoshita deadpans. "Remember when we were eight and the group of really old caps came here? That leader guy literally walked over to me to turn me around so he couldn't see my face anymore." He laughed, tossing his head back a bit.</p><p>Terushima snorts at that and shakes his head. "That bastard went out of his way to pop my basketball," he grumbled. "So his opinion of what's attractive isn't relevant."</p><p>"I really hope those old caps didn't find any of us kids attractive." Ennoshita shudders and gags dramatically. "Though, I guess it wouldn't be surprising."</p><p>"Caps are disgusting," Terushima agrees with no hesitation. He sits on the ground then, waiting for Ennoshita to finish getting his water. The silence between them is relaxed with only the creak of the water pump breaking it. Finally, Ennoshita finishes and moves to pack the jugs back into the duffle bag. A grunt escapes him as he stands up and shoulders the bag. He and Terushima walk back towards the center of the city. As they near the park, a commotion could be heard.</p><p>"We don't want your kind here!" Someone shouts angrily. Ennoshita pales as he recognizes that voice. He begins to jog a little, pushing through the crowd with Terushima right behind him. Once he breaks through to the edge he's met with the sight of Tanaka in someone’s face. But the flashy clothes and the purple badge that the other person is wearing means that they aren't from here. They're from the capital.</p><p>Ennoshita throws his duffle bag off and runs forward to grab Tanaka's arm. "Ryuu, stop it!" He pleads while trying to pull the other away. Tanaka holds his ground and glares at the other person he had been yelling at.</p><p>"You all really are just feral animals, aren't you," the other comments with an emotionless voice. "Guards, seize the one causing a scene."</p><p>Ennoshita stops moving, eyes widening. He's heard those words before. Right before Narita had been taken away. They were going to take Tanaka away now.</p><p>He moves on his own accord then. He moves quick, running at the other and pulling his fist back. Before he knows it, he's punching them with all of his strength. "You can't have him!" He yells. The crowd watching gasps collectively and even the guards from the capital seem to pause.</p><p>The person he punched holds their own jaw, curly black hair falling into their eyes. They look at him, meeting Ennoshita's fiery gaze with their own amused one. "How cute. You feral animals are protective, too," they taunt. "If I can't have him, then I'll take you instead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Then I'll take you instead.</i>
</p><p>The anger in him is immediately replaced with ice, sinking low. "You're not taking him either!" Terushima shouts from the crowd. Ennoshita wants to look over at his friend but his jaw is suddenly grabbed tightly by the person he had assaulted. He can hear Tanaka struggling behind him but his eyes are locked with deep gray ones.</p><p>"I'll make you a deal, little raven," they say, voice low. "If you come with me without a fight I'll allow this city peace. I won't let any of your friends get harmed so long as they no longer attack any of the people from the capital. All you have to do is be mine, deal?" There's a smirk on their face, looking like they already won. "If you fight me, I'll kill all your friends and leave you alive."</p><p>Ennoshita glares at the other as his anger comes back tenfold. He wants to fight. He wants to scream at the other to leave him and his friends alone. He doesn't. He just makes his shoulders slump to show that he's no longer resisting. Whether it be a hundred days or a hundred years, he'll never have more power than that stupid purple badge provides.</p><p>"I'll go with you."</p><p>The person holding his jaw grins now. "Good raven," they whisper lowly. Their hand glides up to his left cheekbone and digs in slightly. "You will refer to me as Issei or Sir, is that understood?" He doesn't wait for Ennoshita to reply beyond a nod. "Then let's get going. I'm feeling generous, so you get to hug one person. Make it quick." Issei pulls his hand away from Ennoshita's face finally.</p><p>Ennoshita immediately turns to Tanaka, eyes widening as he sees how two guards are restraining his childhood friend. Tanaka is released after a brief moment and Ennoshita launches himself at the other. Strong arms lock around his back at the same time as his arms loop around Tanaka's neck.</p><p>"Why'd you do that?" Tanaka mutters to him with a weak voice.</p><p>"You're needed here. Noya needs you," Ennoshita replies. He buries his face against Tanaka's neck, breathes in the smell of nature and smoke that seems to permanently cling to the other. It will be the last time he can take it in. "Take care of him and Yuuji, please. Take care of yourself." His voice is pleading as his eyes begin to sting with tears. "Survive."</p><p>Tanaka doesn't get a chance to reply as Ennoshita rips himself free of their hug. If he delays any longer he'll do something else that he'll regret more.</p><p>Ennoshita turns away and walks over to Issei quickly. Issei's arm comes down to lay across his shoulders and his hand holds his shoulder in a tight grip. He's being led towards the car that Issei used as his transportation. The guards around them block everyone else from getting through, but no one was even trying. Issei opens the back door for him. As he ducks into the car, a single scream breaks out across the silent, heavy air.</p><p>"CHIKARA!"</p><p>Ennoshita ducks his head and drops into the car as the tears that had been brimming finally spill over. Sobs wrack his chest while he curls into himself. Tanaka had promised him over and over again that he would never be taken away. And yet, they never considered that Ennoshita would be the one taken.</p><p>"Fate is cruel, isn't it?" Issei muses from beside him. His hand rests on the back of Ennoshita's head. "Not to worry, my raven. You won't remember him or your pain for much longer."</p><p>Ennoshita doesn't reply. There's nothing to say. He's the capital's property more than ever now. Maybe one day he'll get to go home, once his punishment is completed, but he will most likely not be the person he is now. No one will recognize him, and he will no longer recognize his friends and family.</p><p>The drive to the center of the capital is a long one. Issei tells him to sleep but he chooses to stare out his window and watch the buildings fly by. Issei pulls a book out from a bag at his feet and begins to read. When Ennoshita can see the gate in the distance is when Issei sets his book down, place held by his thumb.</p><p>"If you disrespect any of the people in the capital, I'll have that bald friend of yours eliminated immediately. Is that understood, raven?"</p><p>Ennoshita's nose scrunches up at the nickname. "I understand," he says politely.</p><p>"Good, we'll be going to my apartment first. You'll get washed up and properly dressed. Then we'll be going to dinner. So be on your best behavior."</p><p>Ennoshita almost bares his teeth at Issei just because he can. But he remains still and quiet. He's resigned himself to this anyway. He doesn't want to step out of line in fear of the people in his city being hurt or killed.</p><p>They pass through the gate after a brief check to make sure their are no stowaways with them. It's hard to miss the change between the slums and the capital. As soon as they're through the gate, Ennoshita sees the differences. Tall, shiny buildings that have no cracks or blemishes. Cars everywhere, people weaving through the area.</p><p>"Much better than your city. Though, I suppose they clean it up well," Issei comments while Ennoshita is taking everything in. "Too bad you're all so ferocious."</p><p>Ennoshita bristles underneath his skin. "You're the only person I've ever hit," he says. He means it as an insult, as an attack. Because the only people the people in his city really want to hurt are caps.</p><p>Issei lets out a low chuckle. "I'm honored." His voice is full of amusement. When Ennoshita looks at the other, he sees that his expression is the same. "You look like such a timid thing. If I threatened you so much to make you get past that, it really is an honor. Maybe you'll be more entertaining than that friend from back there."</p><p>Ennoshita grits his teeth together. If Tanaka were here, Tanaka would probably fight tooth and nail until his death. But if Tanaka was here, he wouldn't have made a deal with the devil.</p><p>Ennoshita is not a strong person, never has been. Tanaka had been the one to fight for him, protect him, care for him ever since they found each other on the streets. But this - giving away every inch of his freedom to ensure that Tanaka kept his - was worth it.</p><p>"I hate you," Ennoshita spits. The hatred burns in his chest. It threatens to sear him along with it.</p><p>Issei's hand returns to the back of his head. He fingers slide through the greasy black hair in a faux caress. "I'm sure you do, little raven. I'm sure you do."</p><p>Ennoshita closes his eyes and tries to ignore the feeling of his hair being stroked. The ache in his chest feels all too familiar. Like an old friend coming back into his life. He's alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry.</p><p>This chapter is longer than I expected it to be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently "going to dinner" meant that Ennoshita got to meet the people Issei considered his friends. So, just hours after he's been ripped away from his life, he's sat at a table in a building full of tables and chairs. Issei tells him it's called a restaurant just before they walk into the building.</p><p>They hadn't talked much after getting to Issei's apartment. Issei had ordered him into the bathroom and made him take a shower. As much as Ennoshita hated this situation and Issei, the shower had felt nice. And when he had gotten out of the shower he saw clothes resting on the counter top. They're clean, a light blue button up shirt and black slacks along with a plain pair of black boxers and socks. As soon as he steps out of the bathroom, he's handed a pair of black dress shoes and then they're off.</p><p>Ennoshita subconsciously smoothes his shirt out as he sits across from a brunette. His eyes are intense, a dark brown that simmers with something hungry. Hungry for what?</p><p>"Issei, why didn't you tell me you were bringing a guest? I would have dressed up for the occasion," the male before him says. There's a wine glass in his hand, tilted at an angle where the dark red wine taunts the rim of the glass. Ennoshita worries that it will spill over and stain the white cloth draped over the table.</p><p>"I just picked him up," Issei replies. His hand cups the back of Ennoshita's neck and squeezes lightly. "I went to check out the city that Wakatoshi is going to visit tomorrow. And one of the citizens wasn't too happy to see me. This little one punched me when I ordered the guards to take his friend." He chuckles while his thumb strokes the side of Ennoshita's throat lightly. "So I made a deal with him."</p><p>The male beside the brunette looks over Ennoshita for a moment. "How old are you?" His voice is not as smooth as the brunette's voice.</p><p>Ennoshita opens his mouth but freezes when Issei's hold tightens on his neck. He looks around nervously, unsure of what to do when he was asked a question but Issei clearly doesn't want him to answer. But the hand on his neck loosens and then slips away completely. Ennoshita swallows hard before he answers. "I'm twenty," he says quietly. "I turn twenty-one in a few months."</p><p>The pink haired male hums and sits back in his chair. The action shows off a pale stomach that is barely covered by a light pink crop top. "My name is Takahiro. What's yours?"</p><p>Ennoshita hesitates to reply now. Should he only say his first name? That is all that Takahiro had said.</p><p>"My name is Chikara," Ennoshita says quietly. His eyes shift between Takahiro to the brunette yet again. Their eyes immediately lock, as if the other had been waiting for that.</p><p>"My name is Tooru," the brunette says while swirling his wine glass slowly. The wine grazes the rim but nothing spills over the edge. "Hiro is my plaything. Seems you two will get along well."</p><p>Plaything? This guy can't be serious, Ennoshita thinks. But as he looks at Takahiro again he sees the grim expression there. He looks at Issei and is met with a mirrored expression. He looks defeated, only for the expression to shift back into the smug smirk from before in seconds.</p><p>"Hajime~!" Tooru calls suddenly while waving at someone behind him. Ennoshita turns to see a tanned male with spikey hair approaching. Actually, there's four spikey haired males approaching them. The tanned one leads the group, the other three behind him are paler. One has white and black hair, the other has solid black hair, and the last one has red hair. They all look far too fancy in their full suits. Ennoshita feels under dressed in his button up shirt and slacks.</p><p>"Of course," Issei huffs from beside him. He looks irritated with his arms crossed over his chest so tightly.</p><p>"Hey," the tanned male says once he's close to the table. Ennoshita assumes he's Hajime by how Tooru stands to hug him. "Sorry we're late. Wakatoshi wanted to go over the plan for tomorrow again." Hajime waves his hand as he talks. He looks bored as he takes the seat on the other side of Tooru.</p><p>"He told us that we aren't allowed to hurt anyone unless they attack us first. I wonder why that is." The male with red hair is the one that makes the comment as he sits on the other side of Ennoshita. Ennoshita looks at him, tensing up when he sees that the other's eyes are red. They look like Tooru's. No, they look more intense than Tooru's. There's not just hunger in those eyes, there's an endless darkness that's pulling him in.</p><p>"Hey hey hey!" Ennoshita snaps out of it and tears his gaze away from the red haired male. "I think it's good. Maybe now they'll trust us!"</p><p>"I sincerely doubt it."</p><p>Silence settles over the table for a moment. Ennoshita looks up from his lap, eyes wide as he meets Takahiro's gaze. Takahiro moves his gaze away and looks at the black haired male that had come with Hajime. Well, at least he wasn't the only one who said it. But the chill that runs down his spine tells him that he's not lucky enough to go unpunished.</p><p>"And why is that, Hiro?" Tooru speaks up first. Takahiro tenses up but he meets Tooru's gaze head on anyway. "Do the people in the slums think they're better than us?" It's a taunt, even Ennoshita can see it. He silently begs for Takahiro to not reply sarcastically.</p><p>By the way Takahiro's eyes narrow, he knows he's fresh out of luck.</p><p>"They don't have to think they're better than-" Takahiro is cut off by Tooru grabbing him by his throat.</p><p>"Think carefully about how you finish that sentence, Hiro," Tooru says lowly. "Actually, if you finish that sentence at all, I'll hang you from the ceiling cuffs for two days." Tooru looks eager, like he actually wants Takahiro to finish the sentence. "So?" His hand loosens on Takahiro's throat.</p><p>Ennoshita wants to punch Tooru more than he wanted to punch Issei. He doesn't know the other, but he doesn't think Takahiro is the enemy. He looks weak, helpless. He's trapped just like he is.</p><p>Takahiro reaches up to Tooru's hand that is still resting on his throat. He doesn't pull it away. Instead, he leans into the hand and looks away submissively. "I'm sorry, Sir," he says apologetically.</p><p>Tooru hums, hand moving down Takahiro's torso slowly. "You've gotten too comfortable. We'll have to fix that later." His hand stops before it can slide off of the crop top. His hand pulls away then, moving to take the wine class from his other hand now.</p><p>Ennoshita shudders from what he had just witnessed. He's almost glad that Issei is the one that picked him up. At least Issei didn't seem quick to anger. He glances at Issei and sees how the other's hands are curled into fists on his lap. He reaches out without thinking and places his hand on top of one of Issei's. The other looks at him with an unreadable expression. Just as Ennoshita believes that Issei is going to pull away, the other surprises him by linking their fingers together.</p><p>The person on the other side of him sighs dramatically then. "Shall we order? I'm hungry."</p><p>~~</p><p>After he and Issei are back at the apartment is when Ennoshita finds out the names of the other three guests. Koutarou was the one with white and black hair who was too loud but never stopped smiling. Tetsurou was the one with black hair who had said the same thing as he and Takahiro. And lastly, Satori who had red hair and matching eyes. Ennoshita had avoided that man's eyes for the rest of the dinner, too afraid to be dragged under by those eyes.</p><p>"What you pulled is unacceptable, do you understand?" Issei says while he's locking Ennoshita's wrists to the wall with the cuffs that are built into the wall. They're in a side room that's full of many sharp objects and some other tools. Ennoshita should be more focused on the torture room he's in, but his mind keeps wandering to the torture room Takahiro must be in. "This punishment is a warning. If you pull anything like that again, the punishment will be worse."</p><p>Ennoshita wonders if Tetsurou is also receiving a punishment for speaking with him and Takahiro. He didn't seem to be anyone's property, but Takahiro hadn't seemed to be Tooru's property until Tooru brought it up. So did someone else own Tetsurou? Or would Tetsurou be free of punishment for now?</p><p>"Chikara," Issei said while grabbing Ennoshita's jaw. "What are you thinking about?" There's no anger in his dark gray eyes, only curiosity.</p><p>"Is Tetsurou also someone’s property?" Ennoshita asks, unable to stop himself.</p><p>Issei lets out a quiet huff and begins to unbutton the shirt Ennoshita is wearing. "Tetsurou is Wakatoshi's property. Wakatoshi is the man in charge of the guard, which Tetsurou, Kou, Satori and Hajime are all part off. I'm sure Satori told Wakatoshi about what Tetsurou said today. So, yes. He's most likely receiving a punishment as well." Issei pushes the shirt open, the shirt sliding down Ennoshita's shoulders slightly. "And Takahiro..." he trails off.</p><p>Ennoshita sees the pain in Issei's eyes, so he offers a small smile. They haven't known each other long, but it doesn't take much to understand that Issei did him a big favor by offering to keep his friends safe if he came along willingly. Issei made an offer he, himself, would take. Tanaka has told Ennoshita before that he's too compassionate for his own good.</p><p>"You can take it out on me," Ennoshita says softly. "That's why you wanted someone from my city, isn't it? You're frustrated and want to release it." Issei meets his gaze with wide eyes. "It's okay. Take it out on me."</p><p>Issei hesitates to move away, his fingers digging into Ennoshita's sides lightly. "You're suppose to hate me," he says.</p><p>"Then make me hate you."</p><p>Issei lets out a startled laugh. "Alright," he whispers. He pulls away and walks over to the table set up against the opposite wall. When he returns, he's holding a whip in his hand. "Do you know what this is?" He asks gently.</p><p>"It's a whip," Ennoshita says while he swallows.</p><p>"It's a cat o' nine tails whip," Issei corrects. "This one will hurt, a lot. And will most likely leave a scar. Are you sure you want me to take my frustration out on you? Because this is what I want to use." His eyes are full of concern.</p><p>Ennoshita should say no, he knows that. But he doesn't want to take what he said back. What's a couple of scars compared to helping Issei? There's no debate. "I'm sure." Ennoshita's voice is strong, determined.</p><p>Issei grips the handle of the whip tighter as his gaze moves down to Ennoshita's torso. "I'm sorry," he says before pulling his arm back. Ennoshita tenses up subconsciously when Issei's arm swings forward. There's a split second where there's nothing, silence mixing with anticipation. Then there's a resounding snap as the whip makes contact with his skin. Ennoshita cries out at the pain, jerking in his restraints.</p><p>"Two more hits," Issei tells him. It's a warning but it does little to prepare Ennoshita for the next hit. It lands on his stomach, stinging and breaking the fragile skin there. The last hit lands on his left hip bone, just seconds after the previous hit. He bites back a scream and grips at the chains of his cuffs.</p><p>Issei drops the whip on the floor and cups Ennoshita's face gently. He shushes Ennoshita softly when Ennoshita hiccups. "The last one was your punishment," Issei explains. "You did so good."</p><p>Despite the situation, something within Ennoshita preens under the praise. "Thank you, Issei," he says quietly.</p><p>Issei hums and moves to unlock Ennoshita's wrists from the cuffs. They're red and sore from him trying to pull himself free. But his wrists don't compare to the blood sliding down from the lacerations on his torso. Where the skin didn't break are welts, already visible with an angry red color. "Let's get you cleaned up." Issei carefully picks Ennoshita up bridal style.</p><p>Ennoshita rests his head against Issei's shoulder as the other leaves the torture room and goes toward the bathroom. Once he's set on the edge of the bathtub, Ennoshita looks down at his torso to really acknowledge what had just happened. He moves a hand to poke at one of the cuts, but his wrist is caught before he can do so.</p><p>"Don't touch them. You don't want them to get infected," Issei explains. The other kneels down in front of Ennoshita and reaches out with a damp wash cloth to wipe away the blood. He takes his time to clean up the wounds. He apologizes everytime Ennoshita lets out a hiss of pain. Once the blood is cleaned up and no more is trickling from the wounds, Issei applies an ointment to each of the open wounds. Once that is complete, Issei places gauze over each cluster of cuts, carefully taping it in place.</p><p>Issei gets up when he's finished and washes his hands thoroughly. "Try not to move around too much until after those heal. They'll reopen if you aren't careful." He doesn't look at Ennoshita while he picks up everything he had gotten out.</p><p>Ennoshita stands up when Issei finishes and carefully grabs Issei's hand. "Do you have anything else planned today?" He asks.</p><p>Issei looks down at their hands for a moment before he looks at Ennoshita. "No, not today."</p><p>Ennoshita leds Issei out of the bathroom. He pulls the other towards the living room. He lets go when he reaches the couch, moving to lay down slowly. He settles and lifts one arm in invitation. Issei looks uncertain at first but he moves to lay down as well, his back to Ennoshita's chest. "This isn't good for your injuries," Issei mutters. Ennoshita loops his arm around Issei's middle and pulls the other just a tad closer with hum. The pressure aches, but the warmth seeping from the other is worth it.</p><p>They drift off to sleep together. Just before Ennoshita fades out he feels a large hand cup the back of his own. He smiles just a bit and grips at the front of Issei's shirt lightly. They live in a world where people who can't adapt die.</p><p>Ennoshita just never thought he was part of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have something to say? Please:<br/>Comment down below<br/>DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)<br/>DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>